1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communications system and a communications method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An authentication system which includes a wireless tag that encrypts identification information (which may be simply referred to as an “ID”, hereinafter), and transmits the encrypted ID has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4779736).